Busted
by Judroozz
Summary: Andy has been gone on an assignment for a couple of days. When she arrives back at the townhouse, timing brings her face to face with an unsuspecting Emily. Established Mirandy.


**Disclaimer: **Only if wishes really come true. **  
Rating: **PG-13**  
Pairing: **Andy/Miranda, established, but not outed.**  
Summary:** Andy has been gone on an assignment for a couple of days. When she arrives back at the townhouse, timing brings her face to face with an unsuspecting Emily.

A/N: This is my first fic in this fandom, and it has been a while since I last wrote, so I hope you'll forgive me for any mistakes, bad writing etc. Please let me know what your thoughts are!

Busted

"Honey, I'm home!"

Andy grinned as she closed the front door behind her and dropped her suitcase and bag. She put her keys on the small table next to the door and took off her coat. The moment she looked up, her eyes met Emily's, who slowly emerged from the closet with a baffled expression on her face. The death grip she had on the book seemed the only thing keeping her upright. Andy froze and stared at her in horror, while Emily found herself unable to do anything but gawk at her former colleague. Silence surrounded them as Emily glared at Andy and took in her somewhat rumpled, but fashionable, appearance. What did this mean? Of course it was quite clear what it apparently meant, it was simply incredibly hard to wrap her head around it.

How long had this been going on? How had she missed this? How serious were they? Serious enough for the townhouse to be Andy's home?

"Andrea?" Miranda's eager voice sounded as hurried footsteps could be heard somewhere in the back of the house, and Andy couldn't help but light up at the sound of her love's voice.

Emily gritted her teeth; Andy's expression looked an awful lot like love. Quite serious, then.

In the almost-year that had passed since Andy had left, so many things had changed at _Runway_, and the wheels in Emily's head were turning at lightning speed to connect the dots. After two months of being in the worst possible mood even Nigel had ever seen, Miranda had suddenly stopped being anything Emily had known her as. Nigel had told her one evening that it reminded him of the past; back when the twins had just been born, but that it was also very different. As if she was lighter, truly happy. Of course that didn't help at all, and all Emily could do was be glad that her boss suddenly resembled a human being. She'd have been worried if she'd become less demanding, or less scathing, but that wasn't it. She wasn't _less_ Miranda, per se, but there were hushed phone calls, genuine smiles and many dinners at home.

Now, all those months of strange behavior on the editor's part made sense. It had been Andy that had put that soft smile on Miranda's face after a sudden phone call, and it had been Andy Miranda had run to during one of her mysterious private lunches. Andy was at least part of the reason why Miranda suddenly needed to be home for dinner, and apparently, the townhouse was Andy's home now.

She looked damn good, too, Emily had to admit. She was still fat of course, but if she had to be honest she looked beautiful, radiant. It seemed that she fit in, that this enormous house actually felt like home to her.

The footsteps sounded closer by now, and Andy seemed to become more impatient by the second. Though her restlessness was undoubtedly due to the fact that she wanted to see Miranda again, Emily was feeling a very different kind of restlessness, because she was certain that Miranda wouldn't be thrilled to see her there when she would apparently be united with the love of her life.

As soon as Miranda appeared Emily wanted to become part of the expensive wallpaper. The love and happiness on the editor's face was something she had never seen before, but something that made her appear much younger and softer than Emily or anybody else usually got to see. For this she hated Andy even more, because she obviously brought it out in the older woman and she was the one that got to see her other side, she had managed to become _that_ important. As soon as Miranda laid eyes on Andy she visibly relaxed, which Miranda never did, except with the twins and, apparently, with Andy.

"Darling," Miranda whispered lovingly, "you're home!" The smile she gave Andy was breathtaking, and the affection it radiated made Emily realize that Miranda loved Andy with everything she had. Andy's smile matched Miranda's and it was obvious that she was holding herself back just because Emily was there, which caused a feeling of guilt to bubble up in her. She was ruining their… moment.

Looking everywhere but at Miranda's face she let her gaze drop to the floor, only to almost faint when she saw the editor's chosen footwear.

Though she had never really thought about it, she supposed it was logical that there were times and places where Miranda would not wear heals, such as in her own home after a long day at Runway. So, yes, she could accept that Miranda might wear a pair of flat shoes in the safety of the townhouse, but, _bunny slippers_? This was obviously Andy's doing.

Her mind _had_ to be playing tricks on her, there was no other option. Her eyes flew back up to Miranda's face. Oh, yes, she was definitely ruining their moment. Miranda looked ready to run into Andy's arms, her eyes never once straying away from her lover, and she did just that. Within seconds Miranda was in front of Andy, crushing their lips together and letting her hands brush through the brunette's silky locks. Though she knew Emily was there, Andy didn't miss a beat and immediately reciprocated, wrapping her arms tightly around the editor's waist. Their kiss was passionate, but also spoke of a love and intimacy most people could only dream of.

For some reason, Emily couldn't look away from the striking couple. This was so very different than the Miranda she always saw, the Miranda she had known for about three years. Composed, distant, _not this._

Slowly, Miranda pulled back and gazed at Andy with an expression that, had it been anybody but Miranda Priestly, could only be described as love drunk. She gently cupped her cheeks and sighed blissfully. "My Andrea."

"Miranda." Andy's smile was breathtaking, and with that one word she managed to say everything she felt in that moment.

"Bloody hell."

She had _not_ meant to say those words. A plan to escape unscathed, by inching her way to the front door, had been forming in her mind, but that was obviously out of the window now.

Miranda slowly woke from her trance, her eyes settling on Emily. She pulled back from Andy, but kept one arm firmly around her. Her expression became almost its usual mask of indifference, were it not for the underlying happiness she saw there, happiness because of Andy.

"Emily," Miranda started, the displeasure at seeing her in her home evident. The difference between how Miranda practically spat out her name and had vocally caressed Andy's was almost enough to make her flinch.

Suddenly, doors slammed and two excited voices shouted down the stairwell as they ran down the stairs.

"Andy?"

"Andy, is that you?"

"Are you home?"

Miranda stepped back just in time, since two redheaded girls clung to Andy faster than she could blink and Andy grinned down at them warmly. As she hugged the girls to her she looked up at Miranda and smiled softly. "Yes, I'm home," she whispered.

Miranda's eyes glittered as she smiled lovingly at Andy and took a step closer again, as if she couldn't help herself.

The hug was lengthy, with Emily feeling increasingly awkward as she witnessed this family moment while being completely ignored by everybody in the room but with no way out, and with Miranda looking on with an expression on her face that Emily could only call 'content', which was another thing that would have had her gasping for breath if that wouldn't have been the end of her. The truth was, Miranda was always expecting more, nothing was ever enough, and every employee strived for a content Miranda, and only Andy Sachs, the one that walked away, managed to reach that goal.

When the girls pulled back, they started asking Andy a thousand questions that told Emily that Andy had been on a 4-day trip to Washington, and that no, she had not met the president, but it had been very interesting and she had met a lot of important people, so yes, her article would be wonderful. And _yes,_ she had brought souvenirs with her.

All of a sudden, two pairs of ice blue eyes settled on her, and one of the two girls asked her, "What are you doing here?" This made it, once again, very clear that Emily was wholly unwelcome. And she would have felt guilty about that, if it had been her fault. But really, what could she have done about it? She had just been doing her job, for God's sake. If only Andy had had better timing.

Andy interrupted what would have been a very awkward moment and addressed the girl, who warmed up as soon as she set eyes on Andy. "Why don't I tuck you two back in, hmm?"

The girl smiled happily and nodded, grabbing Andy's suitcase she hurried up the stairs. The other girl, who had not stopped holding Andy's hand, looked up at her questioningly when Andy didn't follow her. "You go up ahead, Cass, I'll be up in a minute, okay?"

Cassidy nodded and after a smile at her mother she quickly disappeared upstairs.

Andy smiled as she watched the girl go upstairs then looked back at Emily. "Goodnight, Em." She gave her a smile before focusing on Miranda, who caused her smile to grow loving and longing. "I'll see you upstairs in a minute?"

Instead of giving an immediate answer, Miranda took Andy's hand and tugged her closer, her other hand coming up to caress a rosy cheek. Andy smiled brightly and put her free hand on Miranda's hip. Time seemed to slow down as Miranda slowly leaned in and delivered a lingering kiss to Andy's lips. Pulling back, she gave Andy a smoldering look as her eyes twinkled at her and her hand slid through Andy's dark tresses. "Yes, upstairs."

Raising an eyebrow Andy smirked sexily, before leaning in again. The kiss was not inappropriately long or particularly indecent, but Emily caught a flash of tongue, and judging by the tightening of Miranda's hand in Andy's hair while Andy's hand innocently slid to the small of Miranda's back it had been Andy's doing, and the brunette had not done this by accident.

As the kiss ended Andy gave Miranda smug grin. "Be quick, then." After another peck she wished Emily goodnight again before she turned around and disappeared upstairs.

Miranda followed her lover with her eyes and she seemed to need the time to pull herself together, which was fine by Emily since she felt quite conflicted. Suddenly, she didn't know who to be jealous of anymore. She had thought that would definitely be Andy, but now that she had seem that smirk, and that kiss, and that smile, and the fact that _Miranda_, of all people, was so affected by only one kiss from those luscious lips… she simply didn't know anymore.

Fortunately, Miranda interrupted her thoughts as she turned to her, having somewhat found her composure, although her hands shook slightly. "Emily, I want you to contact Leslie first thing tomorrow and arrange a meeting to discuss," she waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the stairs," this. I trust you will handle this with the utmost discretion until we have decided on a plan of action."

"Yes, of course, Miranda."

Miranda nodded and Emily turned to go when Miranda's voice stopped her. "Oh, and Emily?"

Emily turned around and met her boss' eyes. "Yes?"

"I won't be in until twelve tomorrow, adjust my schedule accordingly."

"Yes, Miranda. Goodnight." She left the book on its usual table and swiftly walked towards the door.

Miranda waited until Emily had left before quickly locking the front door and turning off the light. She then quickly walked up the stairs to her Andrea.

~0~

Miranda arrived on the third floor and saw Andrea leaning against the wall next to the open door to their bedroom. Approaching slowly, she took in Andrea's alluring form. Oh, how she had missed her lover, that wonderful young woman.

"You're wearing my bunny slippers," came Andrea's amused observation.

She looked down at her feet as she decreased the distance between them. "Yes, it appears that I am."

Andrea pushed off the wall with a smug smirk on her face. "Have you been wearing them every day that I was away?"

"Don't be so smug about it," Miranda told her, coming to a stop right in front of her.

Andrea never looked away from her eyes as she took a step closer, her hands coming to rest on her hips. "A little birdie told me that you missed me." Cassidy, of course.

"You're talking too much," she said impatiently, pushing Andrea through the doorway into their room. Yes, she had missed her terribly, which was why she needed her, _now._

"I love you." As always, the soft words made her heart leap out of her chest, and she pulled Andrea tighter against her.

She tipped her head back as soft, familiar lips trailed kisses up to her ear, where a whispery caress told her, "I missed you."

"Andrea," she purred, letting the brunette lead her to their queen sized bed. "You're not going on such a trip again."

Gently lowering her on the bed Andrea smiled down at her with adoration and amusement plain in her eyes. "I'm not?"

"I'm not letting you leave me again, Andrea." She felt so very safe in Andrea's arms, with those beautiful eyes finally locked on hers again and that breathtaking smile directed at her once more. Nevertheless, she was very serious, and Andrea knew this.

Andrea's smile became tender, and her touch less playful, as she caressed a soft cheek. Lips pressed against Miranda's passionately, reassuringly, lovingly. "I'm never leaving you, Miranda. I already proved it twice, whenever I go, I always come back."

Miranda nodded as she caught her breath. "Yes. Yes, you do."

They kissed again, experienced hands ridding beautiful bodies of expensive clothes. "Because I love you," Andrea told her, before burying her face in the crook of Miranda's neck.

"Yes," she panted, both to Andrea's beautiful words and to her delicious actions.

"And you love me." It was a statement, made between kisses, licks and bites.

She answered anyway. "Yes, always."

"Exactly."

**The End.**

A/N: Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcome, of course!:)


End file.
